


Slayer Slain Slay

by Idhren



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: ladiesbigbang, Gen, Haikai, Haiku, Limericks, Poetry, Two Voice Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren/pseuds/Idhren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Powers always ask the Potential if she wants to be strong, but They never promise being the Slayer will be empowering; the Watchers traditionally pretend there is no choice. Three different women chose, and chose again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer Slain Slay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go especially to [ariestess](http://ariestess.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta work, and [panda](http://panda.dreamwidth.org/88163.html) for the complement. (See artwork following the end of the poem.) The photomanip banner at the beginning is my work, created by playing around with screencaps in GIMP.
> 
> A/N: ~~there are some issues right now with the <table> HTML I use for the two voice poetry sections--cutting and pasting in from Dreamwidth is not making AO3 happy--but I'll be cleaning it up within the next few days once I figure out what the bug is. In the meantime, however, please bear with the large gaps of empty space. I have no idea why they're there either.~~ Thanks go to Sam J. of AO3 Support for help resolving the formatting issue!

  

    
    
    **Slayer Slain Slay**
      
    
    
    
      
    
    
    **I.**
    
     Sing to me, Watcher, of the women supernatural,  
    the line unending of those Chosen to Slay.  
    Many mouths of hell they’ve seen and learned their ways,  
    many pains they’ve suffered, driven time and again  
    by fate, fighting to save their lives and peoples.  
    Write their stories, Watcher, heir to duty,  
    start from where you will--
    
     
    
      
     **II.**
    
     shoes  
    I’ve got shoes on the mind  
    as I stalk through gravesville  
    population undead’s going down
    
    don’t tell Xander  
    but I’m thinking about  
    superheroes--superheroines? super women heroes?  
    superheroes-who-are-women  
    and how they always  
    fight in heels
    
    it’s totally not fair  
    they must have their heels glued to their feet  
    to pull it off  
    Giles insists I’ll break my neck  
    if I keep trying
    
    Slaying: not for the weak of wardrobe  
    real clothes and monster goo non-mixy things  
    so I hide Giles-approved outfits deep in my closet  
    including sneakers  
    pathetic much?
    
    Willow doesn’t get it  
    (style’s not her strong suit)  
    I feel good when I look good  
    (I’m not trying to impress the vamps)  
    anyway, sneakers make me look short
    
    This just in  
    All Slay and no play makes Buffy sad  
    next thing you know I’ll be wearing tweed
    
    
    
    
    **III.**
    
     The Master free!| |       
    ---|---|---  
    so dead
    | 
    | 
      
    he’ll kill everyone
    | 
    | 
      
    so much for being the hero
    | 
    | 
      
    here i am dying
    | 
    | I dream her dying
      
    strength drowning
    | 
    | do you want to be strong?
      
    No!
    | 
    | yes
      
    no
    | 
    | Yes!
      
    i can’t
    | 
    | I can
      
    this meant to be?
    | 
    | meant to be
      
    so pitiful
    | 
    | a poor death
      
    sorry, Giles
    | 
    | I will do better
      
    i screwed up
    | 
    | I will go out fighting
      
    Slayer slain
    | 
    | Slaying many evil beings
      
    don’t want
    | 
    | my sisters will dream of me
      
    please
    | 
    | glory undying I will live, live, live
      
    oh god
    | 
    | forever and ever yes
      
    too young
    | 
    | the unbroken chain
      
    not like this
    | 
    | they will remember me
      
    air
    | 
    | honor me, I will inspire
      
    no
    | 
    | Mr. Zabuto sir
      
    
    | 
    | I have been Chosen!
      
    
    | 
    | 
      
    (the Slayer is dead)
    | 
    | 
      
    (long live the Slayer)
    | 
    | 
      
      
    
      
    
    
    **IV.**
    
     O monsters all run away  
    For she’s trained and out to kill  
    The Slayer’s gift is to Slay
    
    Watch her work both night and day  
    ‘Pointy’ is her stake and skill  
    O monsters all run away
    
    Chosen she is here to stay  
    Her past sisters’ shoes to fill  
    The Slayer’s gift is to Slay
    
    Duty has the final say  
    It she fearless will fulfill  
    O monsters all run away
    
    Feelings lead one far astray  
    Such distractions do one ill  
    The Slayer’s gift is to Slay
    
    Watcher tells her to obey  
    Calling’s honor demands will  
    O monsters all run away  
    The Slayer’s gift is to Slay.
    
    
      
    
    
    **V.**
    
      
     look, Pink Ranger
    
    
      
    ---  
    I’m the Slayer, you’re
    
    
      
    the spare
    
    
      
    we don’t need you here
    
    
      
    
    
    Mr. Zabuto sent me here
      
    
    
    dere is a dark power risin’
      
    
    
    Buffy, dere’s no need for ya fear
      
    
    
    t’ough ya boyfriend be surprisin’
      
    no friends? no family?
    
    
      
    Miss Perfect Slayer,
    
    
      
    I know you have emotions
    
    
      
    somewhere
    
    
      
    
    
    emotion be weakness to Slay
      
    
    
    dere’s no room for fightin’ yaself
      
    
    
    when fightin’ monsters: make dem pay
      
    
    
    put all ya feelings on a shelf
      
    anger does not
    
    
      
    to the Dark Side lead
    
    
      
    passion makes a better fighter
    
    
      
    
    
    when dis is over
      
    
    
    will you show me how to use
      
    
    
    a crossbow?
      
    hold the fort: I have
    
    
      
    to rescue Angel
    
    
      
    
    
    ya are a fool
      
    I have to--
    
    
      
      
     
    
     **VI.**
    
     even de tought of  
    me sisters not break de spell  
    her eyes sing me
    
    (peace)
    
     
    
     **VII.**
    
     There was a poor girl from Boston  
    who became suddenly awesome  
    Kakistos then came  
    and much to her shame  
    she couldn’t make murder cost him.
    
    There once was a Slayer named Faith  
    to Buffy she ran to be safe  
    once there, pretended  
    nothing upended  
    an act which they swallowed on faith.
    
    There once was a truth five by five  
    that Faith feared she wouldn’t survive  
    but they didn’t see  
    she needed to be  
    accepted in order to thrive.
    
    There was a Young Lady distressed  
    who by Wesley was not impressed  
    he was quite the fool  
    to stick by the rule  
    and soon was the one most distressed.
    
     
    
     **VIII.**
    
      
    
    
     Want, take, have
      
    ---  
    
    
    that’s my motto
      
    Uh, Faith, I think the nice vampire’s
    
    
      
    dead now, you can stop
    
    
      
    
    
    come on, Buffy, loosen up a little
      
    
    
    aren’t you tired of being
      
    
    
    Miss Goodie Two Shoes all the time?
      
    I’m not boring!
    
    
      
    I do exciting things
    
    
      
    like wear sneakers
    
    
      
    
    
    Want, take, have
      
    
    
    say it, Buffy
      
    
    
    don’t we deserve it?
      
    
    
    they owe us
      
    La la la
    
    
      
    I’m not listening
    
    
      
    
    
    want, take, have
      
    
    
    live a little, princess
      
    I’ve already died once
    
    
      
    
    
    want, take, have
      
    want, take, have
    
    | want, take, have
      
    want that crossbow
    
    | want that crossbow
      
    take that crossbow
    
    | take that crossbow
      
    have that crossbow
    
    | have that crossbow
      
    kick ass
    
    
      
    
    
    five by five
      
    
    
    we’re superior
      
    yes
    
    
      
    
    
      
    what am I doing?
    
    
      
    
    
    doing what feels good
      
    this doesn’t feel good
    
    
      
    this is bad
    
    
      
    bad Buffy bad
    
    
      
    
    
    fuck rules
      
    
    
    fuck Watchers,
      
    
    
    fuck destiny
      
    
    
    girl deserves a break now and then
      
    oh shit oh shit oh shit
    
    
      
    I can’t do this
    
    
      
    sorry, Faith, but
    
    
      
    what the hell do you think you’re doing?
    
    
      
    
    
    want, take, have
      
    
    
    fuck you, golden girl
      
    
    
    I’m been a have-not
      
    
    
    and I’m not going back ever again
      
      
    
      
    
    
    **IX.**
    
     A Slayer’s duty  
    is to Slay; her Watcher she  
    must always obey
    
     _Wesley, you prick, you’ve driven  
     her away; the Watcher’s job--_
    
    A Watcher’s duty  
    is to direct; the Slayer  
    needs not be correct
    
     _Listen to me, you bastard  
     it’s all your fault she’s gone rogue_
    
    Sometimes a firm hand’s  
    necessary; a Watcher  
    must not love his charge
    
     _if you don’t love her, you have  
     failed in your most sacred charge_
    
    I don’t understand  
    the Council says quite clearly  
    to keep one’s distance
    
     _you know what? screw you, and  
     screw the Council; I’ve had it_
    
    But Giles, I need you!  
    I mean, I am a fully  
    capable Watcher--
    
     _Watcher’s duty is protect;  
     Slayer lives for more than Slay_
    
     _Death her future and  
     her gift; strength a trap--  
    _Watchers abuse it __
    
     _Sing to me a better path  
     Sing her more than just a dream._
    
     
    
    
      
    [
      
      
    
      
    ](http://panda.dreamwidth.org/88163.html)[panda's complement](http://panda.dreamwidth.org/88163.html)
      
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
      
    


End file.
